kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Sairofe
Ran Sairofe (란사이로페) is a Quarter of Yaksha heritage and one of the main protagonists of the Kubera Webtoon. Appearance Ran appears as a young man with lightly tanned skin tone, long gray hair (tied in a braid), and violet eyes. He has a healthy and muscular physique, not really what people expect from a magic user. He usually wears a white tight undershirt that underlines his muscles and abdomen, and light blue trousers. His attire changed while traveling inside the Water Channel, since he was forced to wear magician robes: a tight green vest with a large hood and yellow borders, a light grayish-green mantle, and brown and white colored protection pads on the shoulders. Personality He has a rather brash personality, and jumps hastily to conclusions, completely ignoring other people's opinions, and speaking his mind freely. This careless side of his personality also makes him charge into battle without thinking, and cast magic purely by instinct - a feat only Suras and Gods are capable of -, often with disastrous results. He often felt alone during his childhood, being the youngest child of a human-Half couple, with his parents constantly out for work, and his father always blaming him for not being a good boy like his older brother Lutz. On the other hand, Lutz was often his only company, and Ran was very attached to him. When he was younger, he was determined to skip University classes just to piss off his relatives, but the chance encounter with Rana Reimia - who, from that moment on, became his love interest, much to his uncle's amusement - made him change his plans and his view of life. He is bad at speed calculating spells, and has an inferiority complex towards his old classmates, all graduated, since he is the only one that still has not managed to graduate from University. Despite being the son of a Half woman, he fears Halfs. This occasions rather comical moments in which he has embarrassing moments trying to deal with his phobia. Also, while he fears Halfs, he is fine with Sura. Synopsis History Since he was little, Ran missed his parents presence, and instead it was his older brother Lutz who was the caretaker, playing with him and teaching him. This way the brothers became very attached to each other, until they were forcibly separated by their father, Tan Sairofe, who wanted Lutz to study in Eloth's University of Magic. During the rare occasions when he was with his youngest son, Tan didn't miss to point out how much Ran was lacking his brother's talent and intelligence, and was instead wasting his time and his triple Varuna attribute on petty things, like the fighting tournament the little Ran wanted to join. His mother took his side, reminding her husband that despite that Ran was eighteen years old, he was still stuck in his Quarter development, at the physical and mental age of a nine year old child. After his enrollment in the Mistyshore University of Magic, his mother had a serious talk with him, about not becoming too involved with Rana, and instead looking for someone more suitable for his longer lifespan. During N0 Cataclysm, he was attacked and almost killed by his own mother, whose Sura blood made her turn insane, so she could not recognize friends from foes. This event emotionally scarred Ran, who loved his mother, and could not accept or understand why she would attack him. From that moment on he couldn't bear to be near Halfs anymore. Present While sleeping on a boat tn the sea near Mistyshore, Ran accidentally left the protection of the city's Barrier, and was attacked by enraged Gandharva Sura. They were forced to retreat shortly thereafter, when Ran broke the teeth of one of them, and tried to fend them off with a Bhavati Varuna spell. Unfortunately, he was too reckless, casting the magic without calculations and being still sleepy and unfocused, and the fight resulted in him barely making it back to the checkpoint, all covered in blood and seriously wounded. There he annoyed Asha, with Leez and Yuta tagging along, by angrily pushing them away from the checkpoint desk, and then running away without even saying "Sorry", in order to look for a healer magician. After being treated, he received the results for his (repeated) exams, and was shocked to discover that his grade in Topology was again an F, resulting in him being forced to enroll again. But Asha, knowing that his BB rank was exactly due to him not being a fully graduated magician, offered him a deal: help her with an alternative quest, and thus gaining an official magician license, in exchange for his company during the travel through the Water Channel. Seeing Asha's terrifyingly annoyed expression, and pushed by his friend and teacher Rana, Ran accepted to embark in this quest. After a conversation with Rana, he was made aware that his companion - whom he was still mistaking for a man - was the Asha Rahiro that every magician knew of, and the author of the textbook on Topology Ran himself swore to beat up. On the night before the departure, Ran and Rana talked again, mostly about the past, and how Ran suspected that Rana had secret reasons for being so eager to see him finally graduate. This conversation made Rana greatly embarrassed, and she abruptly ended it by angrily tossing to him the magician robes he had to wear inside the Channel. The day after, he met up with Asha, Leez and Yuta, greatly annoyed by the drapery clothes he was forced to wear, and asking Leez if she was alright with entering the Channel with a dress that covered so little. Trivia *Ran is one of the 12 characters that appear in the Prologue (Chapter 0) of Season 2. *His Yaksha heritage, before just a speculation supported by his mother's non-human characteristics, has been proven by both the "Finite" as well as the information screen with checkpoint information displayed in Riche Seiran´s base. He is also thought, through his mother's bloodline, to be the grandson of the current Yaksha Clan King. *Ran's Mistyshore University report card after failing topology for the 8th time: *Ran's current official magician test results: Ran Sairofe Quarter, M, D980 Test location: Mistyshore Magic Guild Director: Eline Haias Test 1 (Speed Calculation): 815/1,000 Test 2 (Divine Affinity): 988 Test 3 (Simulated Combat): 100,000/100,000 <-- Ran aced that one, perfect score Test 4 (Barrier Test, Triple Attribute only): 101,547 Auto-generated rating: AA Exam rating: BB * (This will change as soon as he contacts Mistyshore's Magic Guild, informing the officials about successfully traversing the Water Channel) *Ran holds the current record for the testing centre of Mistyshore's Magic Guild. Especially the fact that he managed to ace the simulated combat test with a perfect score is considered extremly noteworthy. *It is hinted that Ran may be quicker (at casting magic) than even the world's most powerful magicians, since he was able to cast a Hoti Indra before Riche Seiran's instruments could even detect him saying it. Category:Characters Category:Quarter